


Fly Me to Heaven

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crane!Kaworu, Fluff and Angst with a Sad Ending, He's not an actual crane lol, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kaworu has angel wings, Kaworu is literally an angel, M/M, No Evangelions, Piano/Cello duet, Sad Ending, Seasonal Feathers AU, Seasonal Feathers — Alternative Universe, Shinji is lonely and lives a regular life, Shinji lives alone, Shinji's in College, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, Warnings in author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: Shinji rescues an angel, who appears to him as a regular human named Kaworu the next day. The two of them quickly fall in love, but Shinji falls ill, causing Kaworu to sell and pluck at his own wings.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 17





	Fly Me to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this work contains a suicide attempt, blood, illness, injury, major character death and implied major character death.
> 
> please don't read this work if these topics upset you and/or if you're under 13 years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely university student Shinji assists an angel stuck in a tree, only to have him appear to him as a human the next day.

Shinji Ikari is a fairly lonely person, and he's not sure if he likes it that way.

Every day's the same; Wake up, eat, go to university, go home, maybe eat again, sleep, repeat.

It was the same in high school, too.

His mother died when he was a toddler, his father wants nothing to do with him, and he doesn't really have any friends. If he had any personal problems, he didn't bother telling people, not that there was anyone to tell. He always dealt with it himself.

"Thank you," Shinji politely smiled at the old librarian, various books in hand. He wandered out through the door, the setting sun shining through the window. 

His fellow classmates were talking to one another, glancing a look at him, and then whispering to each other. They noticed Shinji looking at them, and immediately turned away.

He preferred to pretend he didn't know what they were saying about him.

Shinji turned around the corner, exiting the school. It was 5 pm, and other students had already begun piling out. 

None of them seemed to hear somebody struggling nearby.

He turned around to see the large garden next to school, and shakily went in.

"Argh..." Shinji gulped. The sounds became louder and louder, as he slowly approached the source.

He often went into this garden to read, or just to clear his head. No one usually occupied it, and it was quite peaceful.

So what could possibly be happening? 

Shinji wasn't one for confrontation; What if someone was being mugged? 

He stepped behind a tree, and was met with a glowing light and a figure, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

Pure white wings.

"What the...?! An angel?" Shinji stared in awe, unaware that he'd dropped his library books onto the grass. The angel turned to look at him.

"Ah, hello. Would you please help me?" Shinji looked up to see that his feathered wings were stuck in the tree branches.

"S-sure." Shinji hesitated before stepping forward, processing what was actually in front of him-

The angel's face was strikingly beautiful; Sweet, scarlet eyes, silky silver hair; Shinji had never seen anyone like it.

To match his wings, the angel wore a white robe.

Shinji cautiously walked towards the angel, and got on his tip-toes to pull the branches off of him.

"I am Tabris. You are?" Tabris gracefully steps down in front of a still awestruck Shinji.

"I-I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji can't help but blush at the angel's beauty, and Tabris smiles.

"What a lovely name," Tabris leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Shinji's forehead.

"Thank you for helping me, Shinji." Without another word, Tabris flew up, and soared through the clouds, his beautiful wings fluttering and his hair blowing in the breeze.

"Y...You're welcome..." But Tabris was already too far gone to hear him.

When Shinji got home that night, the first thing he did was sit down and try his hardest to reflect on his day.

_'So, I helped a beautiful angel stuck in a tree, he kissed me and thanked me, and then flew away.'_

"...Huh?" Shinji whispered to himself.

Shinji couldn't help but wonder if he was going crazy; He _had_ been feeling a little under the weather lately.

He shook his head. No. That was _real._

Shinji turned on the TV in an effort to distract himself, but thoughts continued to run through his head.

_'Will I ever see him again?'_

_'How did he get stuck in the tree?'_

_'He was so, so beautiful...'_

_'I want to see him again!'_

He groaned. He'd never longed so much for another person before. He was used to it. He was used to having no one.

Shinji called in sick to work for the next two days.

Shinji had accidentally fallen asleep watching TV, and was rudely awoken by a loud knock at the door.

He untangled himself from the blanket and got to his feet, taking note of the sound of his back cracking.

Shinji opened the door, to see none other than Tabris.

"Good morning, Shinji." Tabris cheerfully greeted him with a soft smile. Shinji rubbed his eyes, half asleep.

"H...Huh?" Tabris giggled.

"It's me, Shinji. Tabris." Shinji snapped to attention.

"Tabris?!" Shinji exclaimed. Tabris nodded.

"I wanted to see you again. Is it too early?" Shinji turned to look at the clock on the microwave; 5:52am.

"Yeah, a bit." Shinji lightly laughed, trying to contain his joy at seeing Tabris again.

"Apologies. After you helped me yesterday, your kindness moved me to become a true human, or Lilin, as us angels typically call you," Tabris gestured to his back.

"I concealed my wings and donned more human clothing. In addition, I adopted a human name; Kaworu Nagisa." Shinji looked down at Kaworu's clothes. He wore a pair of white sneakers, plain blue jeans, and a bright orange shirt. 

"I see..." A sudden cold breeze caused Shinji to shiver.

"O-Oh, it's cold, please, come in, uh, Tabris...?" Shinji gestured inside.

"Thank you, Shinji. Please call me Kaworu, from now on. I want to forget that name." Kaworu's voice went dark, and he casually strolled into Shinji's apartment.

"Sorry, _Kaworu..."_ Kaworu turned around, and smiled.

"Shinji...You're a very delicate person, aren't you?" Kaworu asked. Shinji went silent for a moment, completely confused.

"...What?"

"Your heart...It's fragile like glass. You are worthy of love, Shinji." Kaworu took Shinji's hand, causing him to flinch at the sudden affection.

"I-I'm worthy of love?" Shinji's face flushed.

"I'm saying that I love you." Kaworu stared down into Shinji's eyes for a moment, and Shinji nodded. 

Kaworu closed his eyes, gently placed his hand on Shinji's shoulders, and leant down.

Shinji knew what was happening, but how to respond to it was a different story.

Intimacy certainly wasn't a specialty of his.

He closed his eyes, his arms frozen to his sides. He couldn't possibly move.

The most beautiful person he'd probably ever lay eyes on was _right there._

And he just kissed him.

Those few seconds would occupy Shinji's mind for the rest of his life.

Kaworu slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I was born to meet you."

Shinji's bed was small, and it certainly wasn't built for more than one person.

But then again, having Kaworu hold onto him tightly as he did so that he didn't fall off, was the best thing that'd ever happened to him.

Kaworu began to softly hum.

"Mmph..." Shinji rolled over, burying his face in Kaworu's pale chest.

"Good morning, Shinji." Kaworu barely slept last night, unable to keep his eyes off of Shinji.

"Good morning, Kaworu..." Shinji lazily replied, his voice muffled.

"Did you sleep well? You seemed quite exhausted." Kaworu ran his muted fingers through Shinji's dark brown hair. Shinji nods and opens his eyes.

"What time is it...?" Shinji reached for his phone on the bedside table; 9:32am.

"Ah, I'm hungry." Kaworu wrapped his arms around Shinji's chest, pulling him back into bed.

"Oh, right. W-we didn't have time for dinner," Shinji blushed and Kaworu smiled.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Shinji yawned mid-sentence. Kaworu kissed the back of Shinji's neck and stood up out of bed.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Are you alright, Ka-"

Kaworu's wings suddenly erupted from his back.

"Ah, that's better."

"...You're so beautiful, Kaworu." Shinji said adoringly, before covering his mouth and going red again. Kaworu smiled for a moment, before his face turned to worry.

"Shinji, may I ask you a question?" 

"Of course..." Shinji frowned, his voice quietening.

"...Would you still love me, even without my wings? If I lost them someday soon?"

"O-of course I would, Kaworu." Shinji smiled sweetly, tangling his way out of bed. He hugged him tightly.

"You are all I'll ever need, Shinji." Kaworu kissed the nape of his neck again, adding to the number of marks on Shinji's neck.

"Kaworu..."

"I've never had breakfast before. What will you make?" Shinji let go of the embrace.

"I don't have that much, all I can really do are cereal and toast."

"That's more than enough."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @asukar0se


End file.
